


Angels Do Exist. They Like Opera, Knitwear and Chocolate Strawberry Pancakes

by hrhowling



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kevin shows up the same day as Carlos, Let's give this poor bean a redemption arc, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhowling/pseuds/hrhowling
Summary: A stranger came into town today? Who is he? Why his cropped, bleached-blond hair? Why his blood-soaked business suit? The Angels say his name is Kevin. That is all they're saying.Well, Kevin. We hope you enjoy your stay, in this town you've never heard of, but can't help but feel like you know so well. With the other man's voice on the radio that feels ever so slightly wrong, as if you should be hearing someone else. Where the world is black, your neck is bare, and your left side throws you off balance.Welcome to Night Vale, Kevin.





	Angels Do Exist. They Like Opera, Knitwear and Chocolate Strawberry Pancakes

**_ June 15th, 2012 _ ** 

A stranger came to town today. No one knows who he is, or what he‘s doing here, or even when he showed up. Old Woman Josie found him passed out underneath her porch, dressed in yellow and covered in filth, whilst the angels were changing the light bulb. She asked some of them to help her bring him inside, and they happily obliged. When a nice old lady was willing to acknowledge your existence, knit you a new sweater, and give you chocolate strawberry brownies, one was more than willing to do as one was asked. 

Whilst the angels cleaned him up, Josie fished out some clothes that she thought would fit him from within her closet. She found a pair of green shorts that had escaped the unholy fate known as moths, and a yellow jumper that she’d made the other day, and looked to be a good fit. There were also some rainbow-coloured boxers that she’d bought online for Erika, but sadly they had turned out to be too small for them and had never been worn. 

None of the above was heard on the radio. Cecil was too busy talking about the new Dog Park and falling in love with that new scientist fellow to notice. Or he just hadn’t considered it as relevant as the fact that she was selling a light bulb on eBay that had been touched by an angel. 

Whatever the reason for Cecil’s disregard for what anyone else would personally consider worryingly newsworthy, Josefina was glad for it. 

The man looked young, but sickly. As Josie thought about it, he actually looked rather a lot like Cecil, with his elegant features and average frame. Barring, of course, the horrifying Glasgow grin that was carved into his cheeks, and the fact that when she’d first laid eyes on him, he’d been absolutely drenched in blood. 

Then there were the cruel stitches that held his second set of eyes shut… 

Erika promptly removed those. And the robotic prosthetic that had replaced his left arm, and the collar around his neck that had spikes on the inside rather than the outside. 

“Poor boy,” Josie murmured softly, as she sat in a chair next to the bed upon which her new guest lay, and carefully ran a hand through his bleached blond hair. 

No one knew of this. No one except Old Woman Josie and the angels, of course. 

But, readers, angels don’t exist. Remember that. 


End file.
